perfect_power_level_listfandomcom-20200214-history
Goku
Goku (Pilaf Saga) 890,000,000 This was Son Goku at the beginning of Dragonball. He had grown up with Grandpa Gohan training, and thats why he was the most powerful child at the time. Great Ape Goku 100 When Goku transformed into an Oozaru in the Pilaf Saga. His power multiplied by ten, and could destroy an entire castle. Goku (Tournment Saga) 86 He was almost at the power of his Oozaru form, as he fought Jackie Chun. He was able to almost defeat him, but alas he was knocked out cold. Goku (Red Ribbon Army Saga) 125 Son Goku has gotten much more powerful, stronger than his old great ape form. Goku (Fortuneteller Baba Saga) 125 He didn't change in power at all since the Red Ribbon Army arc, but his growth in ki was outstanding! Goku (Tien-Shinhan Saga) 180 This is when Goku faced off with Tenshinhan. His power spiked immensely. Goku (King Piccolo Saga) 260 Goku had to stand up against the opponent who sent somebody that killed his best friend. The battle of the ages, Son Goku vs King Piccolo! Goku (Piccolo Jr Saga) 368 Goku facing off of King Piccolos offspring. Goku (Raditz Arrival) 334 Goku's brother, Raditz, has arrived at earth. Goku was confused, but Raditz explained Goku was an alien, and he was sent to earth to destroy the whole planet! Goku (without weighted clothing) 416 Goku in the stand off with Raditz, has taken off his weighted clothes. His power was outstandingly destructive and great! Goku (Saiyan Saga) 9,000 Goku has gotten a lot stronger while training under King Kai in Other World. Goku Kaio-Ken x2 17,002(calculation) Goku is able to one-shot Nappa once he uses his Kaio-Ken Attack, although powerful it proves no match for Vegeta. Goku Kaio-Ken x3 24,003 Goku is forced to use the Kaio-Ken times 3 to fight Vegeta. Goku is able to dominate Vegeta which force him to get mad and try to blow up the Earth with his Galick Gun. Goku Kaio-Ken x4 32,004 Goku & Vegeta are locked in a beam struggle but the Kaio-Ken times 3 isn't enough to hold back Vegeta's Galick Gun forcing Goku to amp his power up to times 4. Once he does his Kamehameha wave completely overpowers Vegeta's Galick Gun. Goku (Captain Ginyu Saga) Goku 90,000 On his way to Namek Goku trained for 6 days in 100 times Earth normal gravity pushing his power to new heights. During the fight with the Ginyu Force Goku is able to one hit Recoome and toy around with Jeice & Burter. Goku Kaio-Ken x2 180,000 While fighting against Captain Ginyu Goku powers up to Kaio-Ken times 2. Goku's power is enough to scare Captain Ginyu who has a max power level of 120,000. Ginyu believes that Goku is the Saiyan of Legend....A Super Saiyan. After seeing Goku's power Ginyu decides to steal Goku's body in order to gain Goku's incredible power. Goku (Frieza Saga) 3,000,000 Once Goku get his body back he is taken to the Rejuvenation Chamber in Frieza's spaceship in order to restore his power. Once he is completely healed he receives a massive increase in power so much that even he couldn't believe it himself. Goku is now certain that he can take on Frieza. Goku Kaio-Ken x10 30,000,000 Due to his training in 100 times gravity Goku can easily push his Kaio-Ken to 10 times while fighting Frieza, but it still proves to be no match for a heavily suppressed Frieza. Goku Kaio-Ken x20 60,000,000 This is Goku's first attempt at using the Kaio-Ken times 20. After being put in near death situation Goku unleashes a powerful Kaio-ken x20 Kamehameha on Frieza but, Frieza is able to deflect it with just one hand. Super Saiyan Goku 150,000,000 When Frieza kills Krillin and critically injures Piccolo, Goku, in anger, taps into his inner power reserves and transforms into a Super Saiyan. It has been stated in many that Super Saiyan is 50 times stronger than the base power of it's user. Frieza proves to be no match for Super Saiyan Goku, until he reaches his maximum power then he is able to fight on par with Goku until his stamina starts to drain. Goku (Trunks Saga) 3,600,000 After his fight with Frieza Goku lands on planet Yardrat where he learns the Instant Transmission technique. While on planet Yardrat the Yardrat's nurse Goku back to good health. In the 2 years he was away he also received a Zenkai Boost. Super Saiyan Goku 180,000,000 Super Saiyan Goku is slighty stronger than Super Saiyan Trunks who is around the same level as Goku when he first transformed on Namek. Trunks test Goku strength by attacking him with his sword which Goku is able to stop with one finger. Goku (Android Saga) 6,000,000 Goku along with the rest of the Z-fighters trained during the 3 years after Trunks warned them about the Androids. Goku is now twice as strong as he was on Namek. Super Saiyan Goku 200,000,000 While fighting Android #19 Goku stamina begins to drain due to the heart virus that Trunks warned him about. Once this takes effect his power beings to rapidly drain causing his Super Saiyan form to fade. Goku (Cell Games) 45,000,000 Goku trained in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber with Gohan for a whole year. During that time he teaches Gohan how to become a Super Saiyan and fully master the Super Saiyan form to conserve more energy while fighting. Super Saiyan Goku 50% 1,125,000,000 After leaving Kami's lookout Goku & Gohan stop at Korin's tower he asks Korin if he can measure his power to see how he stacks up against Cell. Only channeling half of his power it was enough to shock Piccolo, Vegeta & and Trunks. Super Saiyan Goku 2,250,000,000 Goku taps into the Full Power of a Super Saiyan while fighting Cell. He is able to put up a good fight but he still isn't strong enough to defeat Perfect Cell who was holding a great deal of his power back at the time. Goku (Tournament Saga 7 Years Later) 60,000,000 Goku trained in Other World during the 7 Year time-skip after the Cell Games. He has surpassed Gohan who didn't train at all, & Vegeta who has also been training during the 7 years of peace. Goku (Buu Saga) 60,000,000 Super Saiyan Goku 3,000,000,000 While fighting Yakon, Babadi's power meter reads Super Saiyan Goku at 3,000 kili's. (1 Kili= 1,000,000 x 3,000 = 3,000,000,000) Super Saiyan 2 Goku 6,000,000,000 Goku reached Super Saiyan 2 while training in Other World. Vegeta states that he is stronger than Gohan when he beat Cell. Super Saiyan 3 Goku 24,000,000,000 Goku also achieved Super Saiyan 3 while training in Other World. While fighting against Fat Buu Goku is holding back most of his power, later he admits that he could have beat him if he wanted to instead he wanted Goten and Trunks to do defeat Buu. Super Saiyan 3 is 4 times stronger than a Super Saiyan 2 or 400 times the base power of its user. Due to heavy Ki strain Goku is unable to sustain the Super Saiyan 3 transformation for long periods of time. Goku (Fusion Saga) 60,000,000 Goku convinces Vegeta to fuse with him after being beaten by Buu, Vegeta is reluctant but they must.. Vegito 3,600,000,000,000,000 Vegito’s battle power is equivalent to Goku’s battle power multiplied by Vegeta’s. Also according to the introduction of the Super Exciting Guide′s training section, all the information in it is based on data that was supervised by Toriyama, though we have no idea how extensive this supervision was. But I will keep it in context so its no over the top 60,000,000 x 60,000,000 = 3,600,000,000,000,000 that would be Vegito in his base form, add the 50 times multiplier from Super Saiyan and you get 180,000,000,000,000,000. Super Saiyan Vegito 180,000,000,000,000,000 Super Vegito easily dominated Super Buu (who had absorbed Piccolo, Goten, Trunks and Ultimate Gohan). Goku (Kid Buu Saga) 60,000,000 Goku has finally defeated Kid Buu with his Spirit Bomb. Super Saiyan Goku 3,000,000,000 Goku uses his Super Saiyan form to push the Super Spirit Bomb back at Kid Buu. Super Saiyan 2 Goku 6,000,000,000 After Goku & Vegeta play a game of rock, paper, scissors to decide who gets to fight buu first. Upon winning he powers up to Super Saiyan 2 which has little to no effect on Kid Buu. Note that this fight is in the Anime only. Super Saiyan 3 Goku 18,000,000,000 With Goku being alive it is much harder for his body to hold the Super Saiyan 3 transformation. He is unable to focus his Ki to channel his full power in which Goku states would be enough to destroy Kid Buu. Super Saiyan 3 Goku at full power has a battle power of 24,000,000,000, 2 billion above Kid Buu's level. Goku Battle of Gods 75,000,000 Lord Beerus states that it would be impossible for Goku to defeat Frieza in his base form. Super Saiyan Goku 3,750,000,000 Super Saiyan 2 Goku 7,500,000,000 Super Saiyan 3 Goku 30,000,000,000 Super Saiyan 3 Goku is easily defeated by Lord Beerus with just the flick of his finger. Super Saiyan God Goku 6,000,000,000,000 After gathering the energy of 5 pure hearted Saiyans and becoming a God. Goku is able to fight Beerus while he is using 70% of his power. Goku admits that he was holding back at first only using 80% of his real power which would put Goku's battle power at 4,800,000,000,000,000. Goku even manages to hold up Lord Beerus's Destruction Ball leaving him completely exhausted during the aftermath. Goku (Resurrection F Saga) Saiyan Beyond God Goku 750,000,000,000 Goku & Vegeta learn to tap into their godly Ki while in there base forms thanks to their training with Whis on Beerus's planet. This puts Goku at the same level of power as a Super Saiyan God. Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan Goku 750,000,000,000,000,000 Upon mastering Super Saiyan God and learning to control his Ki Goku was able to merge his Super Saiyan form with his God Ki which triggers the Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan transformation or Super Saiyan Blue. While fighting against Golden Frieza at first Goku is no match for Frieza in his new form until he start to lose stamina. Goku (Universe 6 Saga) 850,000,000,000 Goku & Vegeta spent 3 years training in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. Vegeta believes that him and Goku have reached their limits due to their heavy training. During the Universe 6 Tournament both Goku & Vegeta do not use their Godly Ki. Super Saiyan Goku 42,500,000,000,000 Goku uses his Super Saiyan form to take on Frost in the U6 tournament which proves to be more than a match for him. Super Saiyan Blue Goku 850,000,000,000,000,000 As a Super Saiyan Blue Goku is more powerful than Hit but as the battle progresses so does Hit's battle power and his time-skip ability. Super Saiyan Blue Goku Kaio-Ken x10 (ANIME ONLY) 8,500,000,000,000,000,000 Goku, seeing that Hit is more powerful than he thought, now unveils his new technique, the Kaio-Ken form while in Super Saiyan Blue. Goku notes the chances of him doing it is roughly 10% and failure will likely kill him. Goku Future Trunks Saga 900,000,000,000 Super Saiyan Goku 450,000,000,000 Super Saiyan 2 Goku 900,000,000,000 Goku uses Super Saiyan 2 against Trunks who in his own time-line has also achieved Super Saiyan 2. Goku also uses this form to take on Goku Black who is initially no match for Goku in his fully powered Super Saiyan 2 state. Super Saiyan 3 Goku 3,600,000,000,000 Goku gives Trunks a quick glimpse of his Super Saiyan 3 power before knocking him out. Trunks believes that Super Saiyan 3 Goku should be more than enough to defeat Goku Black. Super Saiyan Blue Goku 9,000,000,000,000,000 Goku, Vegeta & Trunks return to the future to battle Goku Black who obtains the Super Saiyan Rose' transformation which proves to be too much for a Super Saiyan Blue. Super Saiyan Blue Goku 90,000,000,000,000,000 After returning to that past a 3rd time Goku uses his full powered Super Saiyan Blue form to battle Zamasu who ends up fusing with Goku Black. Goku is able to put up a good fight but it is not enough to defeat the immortal fusion even with the use of the Kaio-Ken times 10. Super Saiyan Blue Goku Kaio-Ken x10 900,000,000,000,000,000 Goku is able to push back an attack from Fused Zamasu using a very powerful Kamehameha wave. Saiyan Beyond God Vegito 81,000,000,000,000,000,000 Goku and Vegeta fuse once again. Vegito Blue 81,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 Vegito's power has increased by orders of magnitude from his first appearance, because of Goku and Vegeta's individual growths as fighters, and both possessing the physical might of Super Saiyan God. In the manga in his base form he is able to blast off half of Fused Zamasu, who mistakes him for a further transformation of Goku or Vegeta. Once fully transformed into Super Saiyan Blue, Shin exclaims that his power already seems to be greater than Beerus'. Goku (Tournament of Power Saga) 950,000,000,000 Super Saiyan Goku 4,750,000,000,000 Super Saiyan 2 Goku 9,500,000,000,000 Super Saiyan 3 Goku 38,000,000,000,000 Super Saiyan God Goku 2,000,000,000,000,000 Super Saiyan Blue Goku 95,000,000,000,000,000 Super Saiyan Blue Goku Kaio-Ken x10 950,000,000,000,000,000 Super Saiyan Blue Goku Kaio-Ken x20 1,900,000,000,000,000,000 Goku's first attempt at using the Kaio-Ken times 20 was against Jiren who was heavily suppressing most of his power. The Kaio-Ken times 20 with Super Saiyan Blue proves to be futile, seeing that Goku resorts to using his trump card the Spirit Bomb. Ultra Instinct Omen Goku 19,000,000,000,000,000,000 Migatte No Gokui known as Ultra Instinct as pointed out by Whis. Goku is able to obtain this transformation when he his pushed to the brink of death when Jiren pushes his Spirit Bomb back at him. Goku's power becomes so great its enough to even make Lord Beerus break a sweat. Ultra Instinct Omen Goku (vs Kefla) 22,800,000,000,000,000,000 Kefla is completely outclassed by UI Goku in terms of speed and power but Whis states that goku is still thinking about his attacks which hinders his ability to land a powerful blow to Kefla. Goku ends up dodging Super Saiyan 2 Kefla's most powerful attack and finishing her with a Kamehameha wave to the face. Mastered Ultra Instinct Goku (vs Jiren) 228,000,000,000,000,000,000 Goku finally masters Ultra Instinct once doing so his power surpasses the seemingly unstoppable Jiren. When Jiren uses his full power he is able to fight on par with MUI Goku, but Jiren angers Goku by shooting an energy blast at U7 on the side lines, which angers Goku causing him to bring Jiren to his knees with his incredible power. Dragon Ball GT Goku (Baby Saga) AKA the worst series ever 10,000,000,000 Super Saiyan Goku 500,000,000,000 Super Saiyan 2 Goku 1,000,000,000,000 Super Saiyan 3 Goku (No Tail) 4,000,000,000,000 Super Saiyan 3 Goku (w/Tail) 40,000,000,000,000 Great Golden Ape Goku 5,000,000,000,000 Super Saiyan 4 Goku 200,000,000,000,000 Goku gains his Super Saiyan 4 form after he gains control of his Great Golden Ape form his power is 10 times greater than that of a Super Saiyan 3, granting him the power to use the Kamehameha times 10. Goku is easily able to dominate Super Baby Vegeta 2 until he comes a Great Golden Ape. Goku (Super 17 Saga) 125,000,000,000 Super Saiyan Goku 6,250,000,000,000 Super Saiyan 4 Goku 2,500,000,000,000,000 Goku is 12.5 times as strong as he was when he fought against Baby Vegeta, he's even stronger than Super 17 until the android absorbs the Kamehameha times 10. Goku (Shadow Dragons Saga) 125,000,000,000 Goku did not have anytime to train or recover from his fight with Super 17, therefore his base power remains the same. Super Saiyan 4 Goku 2,500,000,000,000,000 As a Super Saiyan 4 Goku is able to make short work of most of the Shadow Dragons until he meets Nuova Shenron, who is able to fight on par with Goku and even match his speed. During his fight with Nuova Shenron, Nouva's brother Eis Shenron interferes. He is proven to be no match for Goku even after he is blinded by one of his attacks, Goku is still able to defeat him with only half of his power. Ultra Full Power Super Saiyan 4 Goku 25,000,000,000,000,000 After being beaten by Syn Shenron Goku is rescued by Goten, Gohan, Trunks and Uub. After saving him Goku asks to barrow their energy to defeat Syn pushing his Super Saiyan 4 powers past it's very limits. Syn Shenron is quickly outmatched by Goku and his new power even while being blind from Eis's attack. Syn eventually absorbs all 6 Dragon Balls transforming him into Omega Shenron. Super Saiyan 4 Goku is unable to overcome the might of all 7 Shadow Dragons until Vegeta shows up and reaches Super Saiyan 4 suggests that they use the Fusion technique. Super Saiyan 4 Gogeta 625,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 Super Saiyan 4 Gogeta is stated to be dozens of times stronger than Super Saiyan 4 Goku & Vegeta. Gogeta is the strongest being in the Dragon Ball Universe. At this level he is able to toy around with the seemingly unstoppable Shadow Dragon, he gains the ability to use the Big Bang Kamehameha times 100.